


Harry Potter One-shots

by arlene28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, magic kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Harry Potter One-shots. All characters will be aged up top eighteen. I accept all requests (except peadophilia) from any fandom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for- warpedtourlana.

Wizardly Daddy

 

“Hi, Draco. What are you doing?” I ask, sliding onto the bench next to him.

“Working on my potion studies.” He mutters.

I grab some food and pile it on my plate, adding some to his too.

“You should eat.” I say, nudging him.

“Haven’t got time.” He snaps, nose getting even closer to his book.

“You need to eat or you’ll get ill. Please, Draco, for me?” I pout, knowing that he has a crush on me so he’ll do it.

“Fine.” He sighs, grabbing some of the food.

I smile and go back to eating my own food. We’re eighteen and our final exams are coming up and Draco has been working himself too hard. He’s too worried about his marks to take care of himself very well and I’m becoming worried about him. 

“Draco.” A drawling voice says from behind me.

We both spin round to see a tall, blonde haired man standing behind us. I recognise him as Draco’s Father, Lucius Malfoy, although this is the first time I’ve seen him this close. In fact, I believe this is the first time he’s been seen in public since his wife left him.

“Hello Father.” Draco answers coolly.

“Hello Daddy.” I mutter under my breath.

Draco doesn’t seem to notice my words but Lucius does, turning his head to give me a smirk. I blush and turn back to my food, tuning out their conversation as I imagine other things that that smirking mouth could do. Lucius walks up to the Teachers table and takes a seat that’s obviously meant for him. I carry on eating but then choke on a piece of bread as I feel hands sliding up my thighs. I look under the table but there’s no one there, even though I can still feel hands on my legs. I glance around the hall and meet Lucius’ eyes. He smirks at me again, moving his wand subtly. I bite my lip as the ‘hands’ slide closer to my tingling pussy, sliding along my slit. I keep staring at Lucius and he keeps staring at me, moving his wand in little ways. Every time he moves his wand, I feel a new sensation. I moan as I feel lips seal around my clit, tugging on it, but I cover it with a cough.

“Are you okay?” Draco asks, worried about me choking.

“Yes!” I hiss, coughing again as Draco gives me a suspicious look.

I feel fingers push inside my core and I flush as they press against my g-spot.

“Are you sure? You really don’t look well.” Draco says, peering closely at me.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine, j-just tired I guess.” I reply, trying to sound normal.

“Okay.” Draco frowns, turning back to his food.

I glare at Lucius but he just smirks, making the sensations I’m feeling stronger. Now it feels like a cock that’s sliding deep inside me, stretching me as it hits my g-spot. I get up, making an excuse about being ill, and stumble from the hall. Just as I get outside the doors I let out a low moan, my climax crashing through me as the ‘cock’ slams inside me once more. I lean against the wall, clenching my hands and fighting to stay silent as my orgasm washes through me. 

“Are you okay, Little Girl? You look flushed.” Lucius drawls as he exits the hall.

“Yes.” I snap, standing up right on shaky legs.

“Yes, what?” Lucius growls, stepping up close to me.

“Just yes.” I smirk, walking away with a swing to my hips.

“I owe you a punishment for your disrespect.” Lucius calls in a low voice.

“Yes Daddy.” I smirk, looking over my shoulder at him as I sashay away.

 

 

I sigh in contentment as I step into Hogsmeade, the sun warming my body through my clothes. I decide to wander the roads a little before I try to fight my way through the shops. I see something in a shop window I like and wander over. I don’t notice someone walk out of the shop until they stand really close to me. 

“Shrieking Shack. Thirty minutes. Don’t be seen.” Lucius says quietly but authoritatively as he pretends to look in the window.

“Maybe I’m busy.” I reply cheekily, keeping my voice quiet so no one can overhear.

“Don’t be funny or your punishment will be worse, Little Girl.” Lucius snaps quietly.

I just smirk at his reflection before he turns around and walks away. I wait a little while and then sneak to the Shrieking Shack, making sure I’m not noticed sneaking inside. I stand there waiting, trying to figure out where I’m supposed to go. 

“Here.” I hear called out.

I head in the direction of the voice and smile when I see Lucius sitting on the edge of a bed. 

“Strip off from the waist down and get over here.” He demands sternly.

“Yes Daddy.” I say quietly, licking my lips nervously.

I kick off my shoes, hoping I won’t get tetanus or something, and push my jeans and panties down, stepping out of them. I bite my bottom lip but walk over to him. He pats his knees but when I try to sit, he stops me.

“Lay over my lap, on your stomach, Little Girl.” He growls.

“Yes Daddy.” I whine, doing as he says.

“I think ten for your cheekiness at the school and ten for your teasing at the shop. Count them.” He states coldly.

“One!” I cry out as his hand slaps down on my ass, jerking away.

“Stay still.” He snaps.

“Two!” I whimper, jerking again even though I don’t mean to.

He goes still and then mumbles some words, making me gasp as magical ropes wind around my body. I try to twist and slip free but the ropes bind me too tight for me to move. Lucius uses the ropes to hold me in place and then slaps his hand down on my ass eighteen more times. By the time he’s done, my ass is red raw and I’m sobbing but my slick is practically gushing down my inner thighs. 

“Such a good girl.” He whispers.

“Thank you, Daddy.” I whisper, sighing in relief as he releases the ropes.

“Get dressed. You need to go back before you’re missed.” Lucius says imperiously.

“Yes Daddy.” I whisper, pulling on my clothes and hissing slightly as they rub over my ass.

“Meet me here at this date and time during your holiday. I will reward your good behaviour.” He says, handing me a slip of paper.

“I will.” I smirk, wondering what my reward will be.

“Memorise it and then destroy the paper. I do not want anyone to find out.” He demands.

“Yes Daddy.” I smirk at him as he leaves.

I memorise the details and destroy the paper, waiting a few minutes before I head outside with a grin.

 

 

I enter the lift at the hotel Lucius told me to go to and I check my reflection in the mirrored sides. I grin at my reflection as I decide to put my hair into pigtails, figuring Lucius will like it. I walk over to his hotel room once I reach his floor and knock on his door. The door opens and I walk inside nervously. Lucius is standing in the middle of his room, looking at me with his imperial sneer on his face. 

“What is under the coat, Little Girl.” He asks coldly.

“A surprise for my Daddy.” I say coyly, peering at him innocently.

“I guess I better unwrap it then.” He smirks, using his wand to undo my coat.

I see him swallow as he sees that I’m wearing my school uniform, a shirt and skirt. I drop the coat to the floor and look at the ground, acting submissive. 

“Come over here to Daddy.” Lucius beckons.

I walk up to him slowly until he holds his hand up for me to stop. 

“Take off the shirt and your panties.” He drawls.

“Yes Daddy.” I say demurely.

I unbutton my shirt and let it slide down my arms to the floor. I reach up under my skirt and pull my knickers down, stepping out of them and holding them up in front of Lucius. He takes them with a smirk and I see him slide them into his pocket. 

“Now, I owe you a reward but first I’d like you to do something for me.” He says slyly.

“What do you want me to do Daddy?” I ask quietly, looking through my lashes at him.

“On your knees, Little Girl.” He demands.

I drop to my knees and look up at him hungrily, wondering what he plans next. He slowly undoes his trousers and pulls his already hard and dripping cock out, stroking the thumb of his other hand along my bottom lip.

“Open up for me, Pet.” He whispers intently.

I open my mouth wide open, whining as I realise what he wants. He grabs my pig tails and uses them to move my mouth over his shaft. I moan as he tugs my hair, forcing my mouth to bob up and down his cock. I hollow my cheeks, running my tongue over his dick as he moves me. I glance up at him through my lashes and feel my pussy clench as I see that his eyes are closed, his jaw is hanging open, and he’s flushed from pleasure. He groans and I feel my clit throb at the noise, slick beginning to spread over my thighs.   
I whine as he suddenly yanks me off his shaft, a lewd popping sound echoing in the room as he does. I stay on my knees as he releases me and paces away, stripping off his clothes as he does. I bite my lip as his lean body is slowly exposed, his cock rising in an arch as it shines from my saliva. He sits in a desk chair and taps his lap. I go to stand up but he shakes his head, letting me know that he wants me to crawl. I crawl over to him, watching his eyes staring at my breasts as they sway in my bra.  
I climb up his lap until I’m straddling his hips, the tip of his cock pressing against my dripping pussy. He grips my hips and makes me slide over his dick, causing me to drop my head back with a long moan. My hands grip his shoulders so I don’t fall, eyes sliding closed at the feel of his shaft rubbing against my clit. 

“Tell Daddy what you want.” He growls, breath coming out in pants.

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy. Want you to stretch me open on your big hard dick!” I whine, mouth hanging open as I pant with need.

“Is that what you really want, Little Girl?” He whispers.

“Yes Daddy, please. Please.” I whimper, desperately trying to wriggle in his grasp.

I scream out as he suddenly lifts me up and slams me down on his dick, stretching me almost to the point of pain from the lack of foreplay. He groans, his face resting against my neck, as he holds me still and I clench around him. I cry out as he suddenly bites down on my shoulder, marking me as his. He begins to lift and drop me, impaling me repeatedly with his cock. He buries his face in my cleavage, leaving bite marks as he fucks me, making me whine and writhe above him. My nails dig into his shoulders as I feel a shot of pleasure through my body and he moans against my skin. I can already feel that coil tightening in my stomach and I whimper.

“Going to cum for me?” He pants into my ear.

“Yes, Daddy!” I choke out.

“Scream for me. Cum for Daddy!” He gaps, moving me faster.

I scream his name as I cum, gushing all over his cock as I do. His dick scrapes along the walls inside me as I clamp around him, hitting all my sensitive spots. I scream even more as his teeth clamp down on my shoulder, coming deep inside me as his fingers dig into my hips to hold me still. My eyes slide open and I whimper as I see him cum, looking completely wrecked. His hair is plastered to his head, his skin is flushed pink, and his eyes are almost black from lust. I collapse against his chest as the pleasure ebbs, leaving me limp and exhausted. He holds me close for a second but then lifts me up to stand in front of him, skirt falling back into place as our cum runs down my thighs.

“You’ve been a very good girl for me.” He sighs with a smirk, looking me over.

“Thank you, Daddy.” I smirk back.

He stands up and gets dressed, leaving me standing where I am and shaking his head every time I try to move.

“You have the room until the morning, feel free to order anything you wish from room service. Do not tell anyone about this and Daddy will take care of you.” He says coldly.

“Yes Daddy.” I whisper.

“From now on, when I call for you, you come. If I want you, I will take you. Anywhere. Any place. Any time. Do you understand?”

“Yes Daddy.” I swallow, arousal swirling at the images his words give me.

“Good girl.” He smiles, walking out of the room.

It’s only after I go for a shower that I realise he never gave me back my panties.


End file.
